


Beyond the Ice

by Book_of_Disorders



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Yuuri Katsuki is a bisexual icon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:48:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28220421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Book_of_Disorders/pseuds/Book_of_Disorders
Summary: Viktor got up quickly and pulled Yuuri to his feet. Part of Yuuri was confused why Viktor had kissed him. They weren’t dating. Their relationship was platonic. Or at least Yuuri thought it was. He couldn’t figure out what he was feeling about it. But there was a pinkness to Viktor’s cheeks that held Yuuri’s attention.Or: Yuuri can't tell the difference between platonic and romantic love and it STRESSES Viktor out. This is right after episode 7.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Comments: 2
Kudos: 81





	Beyond the Ice

Yuuri found Viktor on the sidelines and skated as fast as he could to him. Yuuri’s heart was so excited. Viktor had to have picked up what the flip meant! That cry for Viktor to never leave his side! 

“Viktor! I did great right?” Yuuri saw pause for a moment before leaping to Yuuri. 

Something flooded Yuuri’s system as he felt Viktor’s lips hit his own. At first Yuuri thought it was shock but no... It was something else. Something Yuuri had never felt before. It excited him. 

As quickly as it started the kiss ended. Viktor protected Yuuri’s head as they fell to the ice. There was a moment where Viktor had his face hidden in Yuuri’s neck. Yuuri heard a nervous breath before Viktor pulled away. 

“This was the only thing I could think of to surprise you more than you surprised me” 

Yuuri couldn’t stop his face from softening. Yes, it was very surprising. And so completely and utterly Viktor. 

Viktor got up quickly and pulled Yuuri to his feet. Part of Yuuri was confused why Viktor had kissed him. They weren’t dating. Their relationship was platonic. Or at least Yuuri thought it was. He couldn’t figure out what he was feeling about it. There was a pinkness to Viktor’s cheeks that held Yuuri’s attention. 

Between the rest of the event, the interviews, and the awards, Yuuri didn’t have time to think about it. Yuuri was painfully aware of Viktor. He wasn’t touching Yuuri as much, no gentle brushes, no hand on shoulder, no arm around him. It confused Yuuri even more because he couldn’t tell what Viktor wanted. Then again he could barely tell what he wanted. 

Minako noticed the distance but didn’t say anything. She didn’t even mention the kiss. Yuuri was grateful no one did. Yuuri knew he wouldn’t be able to answer any of the questions they would have asked. 

Once they were in the hotel room, everything seemed to crash into Yuuri at once. Viktor had kissed him. In front of hundreds of people. On live television. Oh my god, his family probably saw! Yuuri wanted to hide his face just thinking about it. They had made it all the way back to their hotel without talking about it. They were silently getting their things together, air between them heavy.

The quad flip was evidence to the world what Viktor was to Yuuri. Viktor was simultaneously something he had but still needed to work for. Yuuri still had so much to do with Viktor by his side. Everything that he was today started and ended with Viktor. But what does that mean for their relationship? Viktor obviously picked it up as a romantic feeling. Yuuri didn’t mean it like that originally but now he knew that door might be open…. 

Why was this so hard? 

“I’m sorry.” Viktor’s voice was barely audible. Yuuri’s eyes shot up to him. Viktor had his complete focus on the shirt he was folding, like it was the most important thing in the world. 

Why is he sorry?

“I think I read everything wrong. I guess… I had thought that the flip meant something else.” 

Viktor had finished packing but refused to look up from his luggage. His shoulders were so tense and hunched. Yuuri couldn’t see his face and he was afraid to. 

“I can’t keep this up. I can’t keep dancing like this when it feels like I don’t know what the song is. I know what I want. I know why I came here but I feel like everytime I reach out you pull away and when I try to pull away you fucking grab me by the hand and demand that I only watch you. So tell me Yuuri…” 

Viktor turned to look at Yuuri. Yuuri expected tears. He expected it to be Viktor's turn to be shattered. But instead he just looked desperate. Desperate for something. Anything. Even though Viktor had his hands at his sides, Yuuri felt him reaching out one last time. 

“What do you want? I know I asked this before. I’ve tried to do what you asked and just be myself. But I’m not satisfied with this dance we’re doing. I came to you because I saw something so beautiful and amazing I couldn’t stay away. I want to stay by your side for as long as you’ll let me but please tell me how because I can’t figure it out. I just don’t know who I am to you.” 

“I don’t know.” Yuuri turned and closed his suitcase to give himself a moment to search for words. It was hard because this was something that demanded actual communication. He couldn’t hide behind music and Eros. No, he had to directly tell Viktor what he was feeling. But what is he feeling? 

“It’s just that when everyone started talking about how I stole you from the ice and telling you how badly they wanted you to return yesterday, I thought I was going to get super nervous or at least angry. But I didn’t. Instead I just wanted to prove to everyone that I had stolen you. That you were mine.

“Then today was totally different. I had started to prove that but could I follow through? Especially everything I said at the press conference… And then you said you would leave me if I failed and…”

Yuuri felt tears coming again. He mustered all the courage he had and looked Viktor straight in the eye. 

“Viktor, you’ve changed me for the better. I’m not just a new skater because of you, I’m a new person. And that’s why I said I wanted you to stay by me. I want to keep growing together. And that’s why I did the quad flip. I can’t do it yet but I know I’ll be able to because you’re by my side.” 

“And what do those feelings mean to you?” 

“I don’t know. I thought they were platonic but now I think maybe not?” 

“YUURI, DO YOU REALLY THINK PEOPLE DO THAT FOR PLATONIC FEELINGS?” 

Yeah… Oh wait no. 

Yuuri slapped his hands over his mouth so his thoughts wouldn’t become words. How could he be so stupid? Viktor had to be truly exhausted with him. 

Viktor’s expression went from desperation to astounded bemusement at Yuuri’s actions. Then he started laughing. It was almost like the pent up stress of the day finally relaxing. Yuuri felt his own shoulders relax at the sound. Yuuri even started laughing himself. 

Yuuri and Viktor just devolve into laughter. It’s the bent over, abs hurting, barely standing laughter. And Yuuri couldn’t stop himself. He ran across the small room and hugged Viktor. Viktor wrapped his arms around Yuuri’s waist and held him tight. Once they started to calm down, they looked into each other’s eyes, remembered what an idiot Yuuri was and devolved once again. Their forehead were placed together and they just soaked in the other one's happiness. 

Viktor stopped laughing and just looked at Yuuri. He held Yuuri’s face in his hands like Yuuri was the most precious thing in the world. Yuuri placed his hands on Viktor’s, running his thumbs over Viktor’s knuckles. 

“I love you.” The words fell off of Yuuri’s tongue. “That’s it, isn’t it? It’s why I want to grow and be better for you. It’s not because you're my idol or someone I look up to. It’s because I love you and want to give you the best version of myself.” 

Yuuri was so excited that he figured out what he was feeling that he didn’t realize what he just confessed to Viktor. Viktor, who had been pining after this man for months. Viktor, who flew halfway across the world to chase one more dance. And yet Yuuri has the audacity to be shocked when Viktor starts crying. 

“Oh my god!” Yuuri pulled away. “I’m sorry! It’s okay if you don’t say it back! Please don’t be angry or sad. It’s just-” 

Viktor slapped his hands over Yuuri’s mouth. “I’m not angry or sad, Yuuri. I love you too! I’m just so happy. I’m uncontrollably happy.” Yuuri pulled Viktor’s hands off his mouth and intertwined their fingers. 

“Me, too.”   
_________________________________

“And that’s how Yuuri figured out he was in love with me.” Viktor had that face on where if you didn’t know him, you’d think it was a sweet smile. If you did know him, you were reminded he’s a sadistic bastard. 

Yuuri was at his side, red face hiding behind hands. He was considering ripping up the marriage license they had just signed. 

“Now, if you know me, you know that normally a story like this would be told at every chance I had at every gathering. But I decided to keep it to myself because I knew I was going to be standing right like this one day. There was no way I could be anywhere else then beside Yuuri. So I saved it. I kept it as close to my heart as I plan to keep Yuuri for the rest of my life.” 

Viktor looked to Yuuri, eyes full of light and love. Yuuri swallowed thickly, hoping his tears wouldn’t fall down his face. 

“But now that we’re married, I can tell everyone! I need to make sure that story isn’t getting in Yuuri’s way!” 

Yuuri let out a laugh with everyone. His resolve broke and his tears fell from his face. This was his life now. Living, laughing, and loving. All with Viktor by his side. He felt like one of the few blessed people who got to love beyond the ice.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really proud of this. I think this is my favorite fic I've ever written.


End file.
